marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hebe Panhellenios (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Juventas, Ganymeda, Dia | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Gods of Olympus, | Relatives = Zeus (father); Hera (mother); Hercules (paternal half-brother/husband, separated); Ares, Hephaestus (brothers); Erida, Eris (sisters); Apollo, Dionysus, Hermes (half-brothers); Artemis, Athena, Helen of Troy, Venus (half-sisters) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mount Olympus | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5" | Weight = 335 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond (Variable) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Olympian | Citizenship2 = | MaritalStatus = Separated | Occupation = Secretary of the Olympus Group, Volunteer, Cupbearer of the Gods , Goddess of youth and children | Education = | Origin = Olympian | PlaceOfBirth = Olympus | Creators = Allyn Brodsky; Frank Springer | First = Ka-Zar Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Hebe is the cup-bearer of the Gods and the Goddess of Youth in the Olympian Pantheon. She is the daughter of Zeus and Hera, as well as the wife of Hercules. | Powers = Hebe possesses the conventional powers of the Olympian gods: * Superhuman Strength: Hebe possesses superhuman strength substantially greater than the average Olympian goddess and somewhat greater than the average Olympian god. Whereas the average Olympian male and female can lift 30 and 25 tons respectively, Hebe can lift about 35 tons. * Superhuman Speed: Hebe can run and move at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Hebe's advanced musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair her. * Superhumanly Dense Tissue: The tissues of her body have 3 times the density of the tissues that make up a human body, contributing somewhat to her weight and superhuman strength. * Superhuman Durability: Hebe's body is much harder and more resistant to injury than that of an ordinary human. Hebe can withstand high caliber bullets, great impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining physical injury. * Superhuman Agility: Hebe's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Hebe's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. * Immortality: Hebe, like all Olympians, is functionally immortal in the sense that she is immune to the effects of aging. She hasn't aged since reaching adulthood and is immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. However, the Olympians, like other god pantheons, are not completely immortal. While they are immune to disease and aging, it is possible for them to be killed through sufficient force. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite her resistance to injury, Hebe can be injured with sufficient force or weaponry. However, Hebe is capable of rapidly healing injuries faster and more extensively than a human is capable of. However, Hebe can't regrow missing limbs or organs without magical assistance. *'Allspeak:' Do to the Allspeak (also called All-Tongue), Hebe can communicate in all languages, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * According to Hercules, Hebe collects beanie babies. | Links = *''Hebe at the Guide to the Mythological Universe'' *''Hebe at the Appendix to the Marvel Universe'' }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Athletic Skills Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Regeneration Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Zeus Family Category:Hera Family Category:Hercules Family Category:Youth Deities Category:Mythological Figures